


A Disaster In Yellow

by End_Of_The_World_Is_Here



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/End_Of_The_World_Is_Here/pseuds/End_Of_The_World_Is_Here
Summary: One dead, One gone, One escaped yesterday... One left, one symbiote left, and somehow, it fell into your hands.A Male!Reader-Insert, for the gays.





	A Disaster In Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry about the tags I'm on mobile right now since its 2am and I can't do custom ones??

The night the rocket blew up, (Y/N) was passed out on the couch, draped over the leather surface with a bag of chips on his chest, and the TV still on. 

Hannah opened the door with a thud, feverish and struggling to stay upright. She surveyed the room, eyes resting on her brother. Pushing some hair out of her face, she walked up to him, a nervous hum in the back of her throat, he was out cold. She reached out tentatively, wanting to wake him up, to get help, but decided against it when she heard the voice for a third time.

**HUNGRY.**

Hannah flinched and turned away. She clutched her aching stomach as she threw the fridge open and surveyed its contents, her head spinning. 

Everything smelled, everything was loud, and the lights hurt her eyes. She was thoroughly overwhelmed as she pulled the crock-pot out of the fridge, still containing half of a Shepherd's pie. She sat down on the kitchen tile and ate it with her hands. 

She paused, hearing (Y/N) stir and the bag of chips hitting the floor.

“Fuck…” came his tired exclamation as he groped for the bag, throwing it on the coffee table when he finally found it. Hannah continued eating as (Y/N) shuffled nearer, smelling confused.

He stood bleary-eyed in the doorway, squinting down at his younger sister, still in her lab coat as she shoveled mashed potatoes into her mouth. She barely acknowledged him as he watched with an expression bordering on morbid fascination and pity.

“Did something happen that I should know about?” 

\--

When Hannah had called him, ecstatic and talking too fast, telling him all about the internship she’d scored, (Y/N) was thrilled. His little sister was gonna be a Microbiologist! (Y/N) had moved out to San Francisco after graduating high school, determined to do  _ something _ . Nearly three years later, he still wasn’t sure what that was. Now he had a small apartment in a shitty building, and an almost okay front desk job at a hotel. 

When Hannah said that the internship was for a company in San Francisco, (Y/N) was slightly less thrilled. He’d grinned over the phone and told her that she could crash at his place until she found something better. 

Six months later, with a new roommate, and an obligation to talk to another human being outside of office hours, he tried his best to stay positive. 

Hannah wasn’t a  _ bad _ roommate, she was just a college kid in a new town. Because she’d also gotten into USF, apparently. She wasn’t great at  _ not _ burying the lede. 

When (Y/N) woke up one brisk October night to his sister devouring his leftovers on the kitchen floor, he wasn't sure how to react. 

When the shepherds pie was gone, she looked up at him with an almost animalistic interest, and her stomach growled. 

“Did something happen?” He repeated, edging closer. Hannah looked down at the discarded crock pot. 

“I dunno, ‘m just  _ really _ hungry.” She shrugged before starting to stand up, cringing, and sliding back down to the floor clutching her stomach. “Really. Hungry.”

“Google says the rocket exploded an hour ago. They found that journalist guy in the harbor.” Hannah looked up at him, her nose scrunched in thought,

“Oh yeah… fuck!” She stood up quickly, startling (Y/N), who stepped backwards. 

“What?” 

“You know that thing I was super excited about but couldn't talk about a few months ago?” 

“The classified project in June? Yeah?” (Y/N) was concerned. 

Hannah took a deep breath, “So, when the first rocket crashed, there were no survivors, right?” 

“Right…”

“Wrong. On one of the comets out in the solar system, the team found these like, gooballs, and they were alive. We brought back four of them as test subjects, and they're like, parasites?” Hannah flinched, “not parasites, got it. Symbiotes.” 

(Y/N) looked at her open-mouthed, “Aliens. You've known aliens existed for six months and you never told me.” 

“Yeah.” She looked at him, “Anyway, one of them disappeared when the rocket crashed, one died in testing, another escaped two days ago, and the last one escaped when the rocket crashed! I knew I was forgetting something.” She hummed to herself, sounding delirious. 

(Y/N), concerned for his sister, lead her to the couch, where she sat down. 

“Escaped where, exactly. Should we be worried?” 

“Into me, I think. It's kind of blurry still, and I think I have a fever.” She put her hand to her forehead, moving it to the side when (Y/N) checked as well.

“Into… Hannah you're burning up, we need to go to the hospital.”

  1. **NO HOSPITAL.**



The voice sounded almost demonic, low and gravelly, and edged with something resembling a mix of malice and amusement. 

Yellow and black oozed out of Hannah's pores until her hands were covered. Hannah let out an ‘eep!’ noise as she tried frantically to scrape the goo off. 

**STOP THAT.**

“What the fuck.” (Y/N) said in a singsong voice, a few octaves higher than normal, 

“Oh God I  _ was  _ infected. (Y/N) what do I do??” Hannah looked up at him, her eyes wide and swirling with gold, 

“WHAT THE FUCK.” (Y/N) repeated, 

“(Y/N) I don't wanna die I don't know if I'm compatible or not, oh God, its gonna eat my organs-” Hannah was cut off by the voice again,

**UNNECESSARY.**

“What.” (Y/N) started, “are you.” 

A snake-like head emerged from Hannah's right shoulder blade, attached by a tentacle of some kind. It grinned at him, 

**WE, ARE NUCLEAR.**

  
  



End file.
